Jimmy Neutron
Summary James Isaac Neutron, better known as Jimmy Neutron is the primary protagonist and main character of the Movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and the followup cartoon series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. An incredibly intelligent, yet childish and outgoing boy, Jimmy is as good natured as he is smart. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 9-B with standard equipment. 5-B with preparation Name: James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron Origin: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human, Child Genius Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Can survive the vacuum of space, Teleportation, Time Travel, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control (Evil Jimmy, when using a device made by Jimmy was capable of controlling people to do whatever he wanted, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Artificial Intelligence Creation, Spaceflight, Duplication (His technology was capable of cloning the entire Earth), Existence Erasure (His cloning machine was going to erase the entire population of the Earth "into oblivion"), Size Alteration, Flight, Pocket Dimension Creation, Intelligence Manipulation (Has gear that can make anyone into a doofus), Age Reversal, Freezing, Weather Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Capable of building machines that can "de-eviize" people) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level, Wall level with standard equipment (Has a wide variety of futuristic weaponry). Planet level with preparation (Jimmy destroyed Evil Earth, an Earth duplicate created by his clone, Evil Jimmy) Speed: Average Human. Possibly far higher (Comparable to Evil Jimmy, who reacted to a laser beam. Capable of reacting to spaceships that fly so fast they make the stars blur behind them, though this may be an outlier) | Massively FTL (His Hover Car can reach an Asteroid Belt in what seems like a matter of minutes. Can fly so fast that stars blur behind it) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level Stamina: Unknown Range: Average melee range, Higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Hover Car, Rocket, various inventions Intelligence: Jimmy is a Supergenius, with an I.Q. of 210. He has demonstrated the creation of countless inventions beyond humanity's current scientific capabilities. He has created Time Travel multiple times, can fly faster than any human craft, has created a Pocket Dimension just to store excess items, and this was all done from his lab in a shed. His technology is capable of duplicating and then destroying a planet-sized body. He has also created technology that can instantly vaporize humans, giving him immense killing potential. Weaknesses: Jimmy's inventions often go awry and malfunction in unpredictable ways. Additionally, without his inventions he is simply an intelligent child, and a weaker than average one at that. Notable Inventions: *'Goddard:' A robotic dog that can fly, shoot lasers from its eyes, and has intelligence that is comparable with a human's. *'Hover Car:' Jimmy's main mode of transportation on Earth, a flying vehicle that can cross oceans quickly. *'Jet Pack:' Jimmy's backpack doubles as a jetpack, which allows him to fly. *'Hypercube:' A pocket dimension that can store an apparently unlimited amount of items. *'Shrink Ray:' This invention can both shrink and expand any object Jimmy aims it at. *'Nanobots:' Two miniature robots that are loyal to Jimmy and capable of singlehandedly destroying most of humanity. *'Neutronic Monster-Maker:' A machine capable of transforming human beings into mythical monsters, with all the traits associated. *'MindPhone:' A phone that can read the minds of those nearby. *'Hypno-Beam: '''An invention that puts anyone it is fired at into a suggestible state, ready to be commanded. *'Cloning Machine:' Creates imperfect clones of whomever is put into it. *'Duplicator:' Like the cloning machine, but with objects. Can duplicate entire planets. *'Pheromone 976/J:' A gas that when inhaled makes whoever inhaled it fall in love with the first person they see. Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Void Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Age Users Category:Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5